brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 4459
|Appearances= * 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer * 8041 Race Truck * 8865 Test Car * 8081 Extreme Cruiser * 8862 Backhoe Grader * 8855 Prop Plane * 8680 Arctic Rescue Base * 8854 Power Crane * 8851 Excavator * 8849 Tractor * 8660 Arctic Rescue Unit * 8993 Kaxium V3 * 1092 TECHNIC Control II * 8852 Robot * 8843 Fork-Lift Truck * 5247 Toggle Joints * 1232 Toggle Joints & Connectors * 5580 Highway Rig * 8090 Universal Set * 8846 Tow Truck * 8067 Mini Mobile Crane * 8030 Universal Set * 5255 Connector Pegs * 8842 Go-Cart * 8060 Typhoon Turbo Sub * 8853 Excavator * 9645 Powered Mechanisms * 8044 Universal Pneumatic Set * 7823 Container Crane Depot * 1090 TECHNIC Control I * 8050 Universal Motor Set * 8054 Universal Motor Set * 1345 Pinions, Connectors, Axles, and Nuts * 8640 Polar Copter * 8034 Universal Set * 8087 TIE Defender * 8835 Forklift * 8841 Dune Buggy]] * 8040 Universal Set * 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle * 8847 Dragster * 8055 Universal Motor Set * 1924 Motorcycle * 30026 Panda * 8066 Off-Roader * 6751 Fiery Legend * 3178 Seaplane * 7817 Crane Wagon * 740 Basic Building Set * 8620 Snow Scooter * 2824 City Advent Calendar * 8035 Universal Set * 8020 Universal Set * 7968 Strong * 3181 Passenger Plane * 7970 Hero * 8058 Guardian of the Deep * 5242 Differential and Steering Elements }} Part 4459, more commonly called Technic, Pin with Friction Ridges Lengthwise, is the most common TECHNIC part. It has appeared in over a thousand TECHNIC and System sets since 1986. Appearances * 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer * 8041 Race Truck * 8865 Test Car * 8081 Extreme Cruiser * 8862 Backhoe Grader * 8855 Prop Plane * 8680 Arctic Rescue Base * 8854 Power Crane * 8851 Excavator * 8849 Tractor * 8660 Arctic Rescue Unit * 8993 Kaxium V3 * 1092 TECHNIC Control II * 8852 Robot * 8843 Fork-Lift Truck * 5247 Toggle Joints * 1232 Toggle Joints & Connectors * 5580 Highway Rig * 8090 Universal Set * 8846 Tow Truck * 8067 Mini Mobile Crane * 8030 Universal Set * 5255 Connector Pegs * 8842 Go-Cart * 8060 Typhoon Turbo Sub * 8853 Excavator * 9645 Powered Mechanisms * 8044 Universal Pneumatic Set * 7823 Container Crane Depot * 1090 TECHNIC Control I * 8050 Universal Motor Set * 8054 Universal Motor Set * 1345 Pinions, Connectors, Axles, and Nuts * 8640 Polar Copter * 8034 Universal Set * 8087 TIE Defender * 8835 Forklift * 8841 Dune Buggy]] * 8040 Universal Set * 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle * 8847 Dragster * 8055 Universal Motor Set * 1924 Motorcycle * 30026 Panda * 8066 Off-Roader * 6751 Fiery Legend * 3178 Seaplane * 7817 Crane Wagon * 740 Basic Building Set * 8620 Snow Scooter * 2824 City Advent Calendar * 8035 Universal Set * 8020 Universal Set * 7968 Strong * 3181 Passenger Plane * 7970 Hero * 8058 Guardian of the Deep * 5242 Differential and Steering Elements External Links Category:Parts Category:TECHNIC Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1986